The Mist
by setsunanomai
Summary: Summery:Naruto never expected that monsters existed. One morning, he is about to find out how wrong he was. Sasu/Naru; Shino/Kiba; Neji/Hina; Ita/Oc; Fugaku/Minato Warning: Colorful vocabulary, sexual theams.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Naruto is not mine. But you already knew that. If I did, I wouldnl bother to wright here, how do you think?

**Summery:Naruto never expected that monsters existed. One morning, he is about to find out how wrong he was. Sasu/Naru; Shino/Kiba; Neji/Hina; Ita/Oc; Fugaku/Minato :)))**

Early morning, Konoha city, hidden from the eyes of civilization by high mountains and deep woods. This is the place of birth of the famous trouble-makers twins Naruto and Suzuran Namikaze.

Ever since Kushina Uzumaki died due some tragic, unexplainable events, their poor father, Minato Namikaze, had to deal with two children at once, at the same time trying to cope with work of the main scientist in the military force of their country, those base was located in the mounts. Lets just say that in wasn't the most pleasant experience in his life.

Each morning wake-up at 5 A.M., making breakfast for two, packing lunches for school for Naruto and Suzuran , that storming out of the house with the speed of lighting – and coming back only at 12 P. M.-that was a normal day for Minato. That is when he got a nickname – Konohas Yellow Flash.

Normal day till 12 years for Naruto and Suzuran was:

Eating breakfast (cereal again!)

Washing dishes (of course Naruto, suits him being younger)

Going to school, cursing dad for making two sandwiges for two.

At school, Suzuran was on top 10, wile Naruto was on 10 dope.

That is were started difference of the twins.

Suzuran was always calm and collected, on good terms with teachers and principal Tsunade, thou vice-principal Shizune liked Naruto more thou, always done homework and good at sports, Suzuran was the girl of every guy's dream.

Too bad, it was show-off to the teachers.

On the backstage everyone knew, that you'd better not evolve with Namikaze twins or you'll get your butt kicked. Hard. Not only by twins, but by teachers as well. Since Suzuran was on good terms with them.

Mind-games was where Suzurans true talent started. Patient and sly, like a snake, ever since starting school, she always got what she wanted. And it didnt matter how many people will be sacrificed.

Naruto, on the other hand, was loud and always surrounded by friends, was always getting detentions from teachers, for sleeping or, witch was ten times worse, making stupid jokes or comments, interrupting class.

Strangely, on how different were the twins, they got along just fine. Best friends, going always together.

Until that day on their 15th birthday.

A man named Orochimaru came to Namikaze house and told that Suzuran can attend the special group for advanced student, so they can get to college, were he was teaching. He sad that he will tutor Suzuran for a year and that shell attend college for sure. Father agreed. So did Suzuran.

She, like mother, had gone from their lives, leaving Naruto all along in the dark, empty house, full of happy childhood memories.

This is were our story begin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid dad, - angrily thought Naruto, going to the market to buy food, - He left money only for my daily expenses, not for

"Stupid dad, - angrily thought Naruto, going to the market to buy food, - He left money only for my daily expenses, not for food! I eat only ramen! And it's cheap! Why the hell should I buy all this stuff?!"

Naruto continued murmuring under nose, while looking at the long list of items, until he came to Mini-Market place of Konoha village. There where not many people, so he sighed in relief. He also saw a few classmates, so this trip could be fun.

"Dad's a jerk! Working till midnight, coming home, yelling that he's hungry and happy to see me! And today he'll be at home "earlier than usual, so make daddy a proper dinner"! What a jerk!"

Entering the market he waved to the cashiers; he used to work in here when father "forgot to leave money to his poor child", my ass. He is always forgetting about him. Especially, when started his knew project- he rarely showing up at home at all. He worked here as cloak-room attendant. It wasn't too bad, thou. There, at one of the cloak-rooms, he got his first sexual experience. The girl was his class-mate, she was the cashier. And he was only fifteen. Gods know, it was the best thing that happened to him since Suzuran left. He missed her. A lot.

-Hey, Kiba! - Naruto waved to his classmates. There ware Kiba, his mom was a veterinary, so he was obsessed with dogs; he always brought this dog, Akamaru, with him, it was scary, the dogs teeth could breach the neck with one bite and it was almost half of Kibas height, really scary, there also was this Shino-guy, obsessed with his bugs, yuk, Kiba, also, had brought him to all their parties like this goddamn Akamaru, so, you some may say, he has two pets, hehe.

The shy and timid girl Hinata, elegant, with lovely round face, violet hair and big boobs, small, fragile, good figure, pale eyes, and her over-possessive brother, Neji. Quite a hot guy, with long, dark brown hair, rested on his back; he was two heads above Hinata, with this smug expression " Im-so-much-better-than-you-so-youd-better-not-touch-my-litle-sister". He, also, had pale eyes, but his face was more angled, aristocratic, he was in good shape, also. And he is a year older than Kiba, Hinata and Naruto. Part, and a very large part of their school, was drooling over him, but he seems to be interested only in his lil sister. No wonder if he is in love with her or something. But, incest is a sin, but, the forbidden fruit tastes much better, right? And who are we to judge? Thou, this shy, fragile, easy-scared Hinata, and this arrogant bastard(literally)? Fate has some sense of humor.

Nejis dad, Hinatas dad's younger twin, Hizashi, had a lover. After a wile, became pregnant with Neji. They never got a chance to get married; he died in a car crash. A year after his birth, Nejis mom commuted a suicide. So, he was left in the unforgiving arms of the famous Hiashi Hyuuga, Narutos dad's boss, by the way, who had pregnant wife himself. They adopted him. He became a prodigy. End of story.

-Yo, dude! You look like shit! – waved Kiba, Neji smirked, Hinata blushed. Shino, as always, no reaction.

-Thanks, Kiba, I love you too! - replied Naruto, looking at Hinata. She was, in a way, sexy. Fragile, in this short blue ruffle skirt, two bottoms open white shirt, no sleeves, black flats. Each cloth bought not in the market, but in boutique.

-You smell like one, too, do you even know what "shower" is, right? - Neji glared at him, diffidently not happy with the look he is giving Hinata. He met his eyes full of fury.

-If you want to get your ass kicked, turn around and ask nicely,- Hinata blushed and started to rub her skirt, Neji smirked, - or, maybe you enjoy fucking her yourself a little too much, and since she's so kind and caring, she cannot say "no" to you? Afraid that I'll steal her from you? Or tell Hiashi-san bout it?

With each word Neji started to pale a little more, than turned red with fury, and was ready to attack, but Hinata fainted. He caught he half-way to the ground.

-You goddamn _bastard_, -whispered Neji, - give me a reason, Namikaze, I'll happily cut this tongue and shove it up your ass.

Naruto smirked, Kiba chuckled, Shino only put deeper his hood.

-Unlike you, I was born in a _married_ couple, - Neji paled even more.

-Low bow, dude, spot it, - Kiba, apparently, didn't like where this conversation was going. Hinata opened her eyes. Naruto stopped himself and ruffled his hair.

-Sorry, sorry, dude, bad joke, bad joke, - Naruto put the infamous foxy grin, while looking at Hinata. Neji looked at him, - Take it back or pay, - eyes full of determination, Hinata whispered:

-Neji-niisan…Nar..

-No. Take it back, _Uzumaki_.

Uzumaki. His mom's last name, before she married Minato. Gods know how much he hated this last name. And, unfortunately, Neji did, too.

Naruto looked at Hinata, whose arm was tightly wrapped around Nejis, and the other was on his chest, where his heart should be. Nejis arms was protectively wrapped around Hinata. Naruto sighed. Lovers, for sure.

"Wanna keep it secret?-thought Naruto, - So it be."

Despite everything, he really liked Hyuuga siblings, and it wasn't their fault that his dad was a jerk.

-Sorry, gotta problems at home, _again._

Neji looked almost sympathetic. _Almost._

-It's not an excuse. Take it back, - Neji rose, helping Hinata up, as well. He waited. Hinata waited.

Naruto sighed and bowed.

-I'm sorry for telling something like this. I'm taking that back. Please forgive me, Neji, Hinata.

Kiba sighed in relief and ruffled Akamaru.

-That was close…-murmured Kiba, continuing ruffling Akamaru.

"Sometimes I wonder if Naruto has second personality" thought Kiba, remembering their school-years.

Ever since Suzuran left easy-going and always-happy Naruto started to change. At first, it was minor changes, like he started doing homework, or stopped picking-up teachers. Than worse. He started to become more and more like his older sister. Bitter. His eyes sharper, his speech more concrete and direct, his actions under control of mind, not of heart.

He, still, was the center of their little company: Naruto-Hinata-Sakura-Ino-Shino-Neji-Kiba-Shikamaru-Choji-Lee-Tenten. But if previously he was "center" because he was loud, twice as loud as Kiba, and now, because he have grown smarter, a true leader.

"True leader, my ass. Can't believe I just thought it. Might be the weather." Kiba snored, Akamaru barked in reply. Sometimes he wondered if Akamaru was able to read his thoughts, he was _very _smart for a dog.

-Hey, people, no fighting!-yelled Iruka, the manager of the market. He, along with Kakashi, owned this market for a wile, and they always took care of Naruto, when Minato accidentally "forgot about his dear child". That's understandable, since Kushina died, and Suzuran left to college, he buried himself with work. Not that they could blame him, it might be hard for him.

-How many times should I tell you, Naruto, DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT fight in the market! Last time you along with this guy from Suna left a HOLE in my ROOF!! How, in the seven hell, have you done it, anyway!? Sealing is two meters above, and…

-Stop it, Iruka, costumers are staring, - said Kakashi, reading Icha-Icha Paradise. Damn pervert.

Iruka looked around nervously, than started to laugh.

-No staring, people, everything is OK!- rising hands yelled manager. Ok. Time to go. Naruto looked at everyone and pointed to the exit. They started to make their way thru costumers, when they neared exit, teenagers saw mist, crawling from mountains. Some people, who were walking down the street, disappeared in the mist. Then they heard low groans and soul-reaping screams. Silence again. Than siren started howling for good five minutes; earth-shake after that, few people fell to the ground, children started crying. Silence.

-Oh My God, what the hell was THAT?- yelled Naruto, covering his head from peaces of the sealing, falling down. Neji covered Hinata with his body in a protective sight, Shino crawled under the counter. People looked around nervously. Iruka raised first:

-People, no panic! Everything's gonna be OK! It's just a smoke from factory, relax! Its causing earth-shakes as well!

-Yea, and fucking 2nd World War was caused by this goddamn factory!! What the hell is happening, Iruka?! If you know something-than spill it out!!-shouted Naruto on top of his lungs, barely noticing that his voice broke into a girls squeal and that he was shaking like a leaf. Hinata started to cry silently, Neji wrapped his arms around her tighter , whispering smoothing words to her, Kiba clanged to Shino, barely visibly shaking, bug-boy looked out the exit glass door and shouted:

-Someone's running in here! Look!- he pointed finger to the running person, by the look, it was a girl, blond hair…

-Ino!!

-LET ME IN, OH MY GOD, JUST LET ME IN!!- shouted scared girl, trying to open the market door with shaky arms. Naruto run to exit, by the time he made it, Ino was already inside, in the arms of the owner, Kakashi, scared to death and shaking like crazy. Her eyes wide with fear, her lips partly open, making quick, shaky breaths.

-What happened? - Surprisingly calm asked Kakashi, covering poor girl with his jacket. Iruka looked outside and looked the door.

-T-there is s-s-ssome-ththing i-in the m-m-mist…- murmured Ino,- they t-t-took my m-m-mom…a—a-and bro—sob,- she couldn't take it anymore and broke crying, clinging to Kakashi. The owner looked at Iruka.

-What are we going to do, Iruka? We're in the deep shit, you know…

Iruka looked around, some people whispering, some crying or praying.

-Please, do not come out, until the mist will disappear!-loudly said manager,- we will, now, turn off the generator, and barricade the store's glass doors and windows…

But he was interrupted by many:

-What the hell is that?!

-We'll just go home, like nothing is in there! Its just a mist!!

-IT TOOK MY MOM AND BROTHER!!- shouted Ino.

-Girl's just scaring us!- said one of many. Than rose a pregnant woman.

-I need to go to my child, she is in the house, alone…- sad teacher from elementary school, Kurenai, - My husband is also somewhere outside, so I have to search for him…-she looked at her stomach, it was visible that she was pregnant, actually, it was one of the last months.

-You, of all the people, are NOT going anywhere in your condition, Kurenai!! Your home is locked and Asuma I capable of taking care of himself!!-replied Iruka, looking at Ino. Girl was still shaking. Naruto took her to the arms and carried to Hinata. Naruto looked outside. Than to Kurenai.

When he was younger, she was teaching him, hell, all the kids since 7 to 12, along with Iruka, before he and Kakashi, former college teacher, bought this shop. She was married to Asuma Sarutobi, the owner of propane shop nearby. Six years ago she given birth to a wonderful baby-girl, they called her Nana. She was now 6, and if she was home alone…

-I'll go, - said Naruto, looking to Kurenai; woman's eyes sparkled with joy. She brought her arms to her chest in praying-like sight. Kakashi shouted:

-NO, Naruto, you're NOT going, TOO!

-Why, the hell, not!! The kid's home, alone and frightened!!

-Because…

-Because…?!

-Because I said so!! You're under age yet, and if something s gonna happen with you…

-Afraid for your safety, Kakashi?! Selfish, as always!! I'll go!!

With this words Naruto stormed to the exit. But was stopped by Iruka, who closed door with his body.

-No, Naruto, you don't know what you're doing…

-Oh, yes, I do! Im trying to save a child, and you're NOT helping at all!!

-I understand that you might sympathize her right now, but..

-Oh, come ON, tell the goddamn shop how fucked up my childhood was!!

Naruto looked angrily to manager, who, in reply, lowered his eyes. Kurenai said:

-Its not far from here, just turn to the right and across the street! Ill go..

-No. Youre pregnant, if you havent noticed, and IF there IS something in the mist, your condition won't help at all.

Kakashi handed blond teen a baseball bat, the gun and a knife. Naruto surprisingly looked at him.

-Just in case.

-NO,no!! Naruto, if..if…- sobbed Ino, hugging Hinata. Neji looked shocked. Kiba looked warily.

-Dude, are you sure? Maybe…

-It not that I'm going to Antarctica by foot, people, what's WRONG with you?!

Kakashi hugged Iruka. Customers looked, somehow, scared.

-Im going,- and with this words Namikaze Naruto made his way out of the market.


End file.
